


Don't Hold It Against Us

by skelereaper13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, POV First Person, Retelling, real ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: I just got a new job. They want me to stay after hours to guard their animatronics. There are 4 animatronics. They are all active at night, and I'm not pretty sure I'm safe here. I have weird dreams, and voices are talking in my head. This place is driving me insane. What could've gone wrong from me in a place like this. I have 5 nights. This is going to be interesting.
But what waits for me in the other side?





	

" _There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain..."design choices" that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those._ "

" _ **She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank, inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream.**_ "

" _With all due respect, those were the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton._ "

\---

" _Daddy, why won't you let me play with them?_ "

\---

The creaking of the elevator surrounded me as I adjusted my mind to new sights. The light above me flashed on and off, as a rotational fan turned. To my right, I saw a poster with " _Dance!_ " scrawled under one of the animatronics. Another poster with an animatronic was posted to my side. Her clown-like face sent shivers down my spine. The ride was long, and I'd thought it would never stop.

" _Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career!_ " I jumped. " _Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me 'Handy-Unit'. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful._ "

A keypad appeared before me. Upon its sight, I could tell this place didn’t care less about their technology maintenance. The keypad was glitching, the limited letters on the screen changing rapidly. I sighed and hovered my finger above the letter of my first name. ' _Error_ ' was the word that came next apon pressing the key.

" _It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome Eggs Benedict!_ " I frowned. I would be known as 'Eggs Benedict' to this machine.

After a few more minutes, the elevator screeched to a stop.

" _You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!_ "

I pressed the button, and the doors opened swiftly. As I exited the elevator, the door closed, sealing my fate. I couldn't see a door, but when I looked down, I saw a vent entrance. A very unorthodox way to start my new job. The vent was dark, but I held my flashlight to light my way through the dark.

" _Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter._ " Handy really did try to ease my tension. " _Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning._ "

I saw the exit and crawled out, brushing my uniform with my hands. I was in a room with two windows to my left and right. Pitch black only dwelled from across the windows.

" _You are now in the primary Control Module; it's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left._ "

My fingers pushed down the first button on the keypad. Light illuminated the recently black room. The stage had nothing on it, and I was uneasy for a moment. The light flickered off after a few seconds of use.

" _Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step._ "

I didn’t question their method of getting Ballora back on the stage. I pressed the second button on the keypad and watched as a brilliant shock of electricity was administered in her room. It was enough volts to kill a child.

" _Let's check the light again._ "

I pressed the first button again, and to my surprise, Ballora stood on her stage, her features reflecting off the light.

" _Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to._ "

My vision shifted to the keypad on the right. My finger pushed down on the first button and Foxy was not there. These animatronics really did like to wander around.

" _Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock._ "

Another electric pulse flooded the room. I pressed the first button again. Unlike Ballora, Foxy still was not there.

" _Let's try another controlled shock._ "

I followed the instructions and pressed the second button again. Another shock came. I pressed the first button, lighting the whole room. Foxy was there. I sighed in relief as I saw Foxy standing on the stage.

" _Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module._ "

Another vent appeared, and I did as instructed. I crawled through the musty vent and appeared in a room with another keypad.

" _On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to._ "

The room held nothing inside.

" _Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock._ "

Electricity flooded the room. I turned the light on again and saw nothing yet again.

" _Let's try another controlled shock._ "

The process was very repetitive.

" _Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow._ "

Handy said that as if Baby was back on the stage. There was one problem with his judgement.

Baby was not on the stage.

A moment of dread overtook me as I came to that realization. The system must have been glitched, and I reached to press the button again. The shock did not come and the room was left in darkness. I decided to let it go and turn back. I took one last glance at the window before leaving the facility.

Night 1 was complete.


End file.
